


[Podfic of] Five of the Most Bizarre Things to Masturbate To

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Cracked: After Hours
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With nothing left to talk about, Michael comes up with a topic of discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Five of the Most Bizarre Things to Masturbate To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five of the Most Bizarre Things to Masturbate To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/808108) by [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti). 



Title: Five of the Most Bizarre Things to Masturbate To

Fandom: Cracked After Hours

Author: lionessvalenti

Cover artist: Lavenderfrost

Time: 05:56

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Cracked%20After%20Hours/Cracked%20After%20Hours%20-%20Five%20of%20the%20Most%20Bizarre%20Things%20to%20Masturbate%20To.mp3)

Streaming:


End file.
